Runaway
by WireWriter
Summary: Sometimes we need a break. So we runaway.   First songfic. Chapter 2 is an UPDATED VERSION! T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! First songfic. All in Nina's POV. As I said It's my first so if it kind of off in structure or something please tell me.  
Bold/Italic: song lyrics  
**_regular: story  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, Avril Lavigne, or Runaway**_

_**Song: Runaway  
Artist: Avril Lavigne  
POV: Nina Martin**_

_**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
**_I woke up this morning two hours late. Amber was gone and when I went downstairs Trudy had left to go shopping. Why didn't anyone wake me up?_  
__**My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range**__  
_I got lost on the way to school. Yeah, dumb, I know. But I was really angry. When I tried calling for help my cell didn't have signal, and there was a low battery._  
__**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**__  
_You have to deal with it. It happens to others a bunch of times.__

_**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow**__  
_I've been down ever since Joy came back. She's all over Fabian and he tries to escape, but she's around every corner_  
__**Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud  
**_The sky is a pure blue, amazing. But the sun is block by a big grey cloud that seems to be following me.__

_**And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize  
**_I can't help it. I feel amazing. Alive. Who knew? I should do this more often. __

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like heck  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
**_I started laughing. Too much. My sides hurt. I screamed, and laughed. I started to run. I tripped and get even more lost than I was now. __

_**So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
**_I was good. Not horrible. Not great. In the middle_  
__**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a witch  
**_Life is mean sometimes, you know. Come close, you'll get bit. Stay far, you'll miss out. Your own risk.__

_**And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize  
**_I can't help it. I feel amazing. Alive. Who knew? I should do this more often._  
__**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like heck  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah**__  
_I started laughing. Too much. My sides hurt. I screamed, and laughed. I started to run. I tripped and get even more lost than I was now. __

_**  
Run away, run away **__**  
Run away, run away**__****_

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like heck  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah_  
_I started laughing. Too much. My sides hurt. I screamed, and laughed. I started to run. I tripped and get even more lost than I was now. _  
_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like heck  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah**__  
_I finished running. I was back at Anubis house. Everyone was there, outside, waiting. They held signs saying, _Happy Birthday!_ I started crying. I forgot. They remembered. Fabian hugged me and kissed me. Sometimes you do have to run away…_  
_


	2. Updated

_**So…Here is an updated version of Chapter 1. I got some CC and I decided to change it. And BTW, I changed the lyrics because I wasn't comfortable to use them since I am in 5**__**th**__** grade. **_

_**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
**_I woke up this morning two hours late. Amber was gone and when I went downstairs Trudy had left to go shopping. Why didn't anyone wake me up?_  
__**My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range**__  
_I got lost on the way to school. Yeah, dumb, I know. But I was really angry. When I tried calling for help my cell didn't have signal, and there was a low battery._  
__**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**__  
_You have to deal with it. It happens to others a bunch of times.__

_**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow**__  
_I've been down ever since Joy came back. She's all over Fabian and he tries to escape, but she's around every corner_  
__**Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud  
**_The sky is a pure blue, amazing. But the sun is block by a big grey cloud that seems to be following me.__

_**And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize  
**_I can't help it. I feel amazing. Alive. Who knew? I should do this more often. __

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
**_I started laughing. Too much. My sides hurt. I screamed, and laughed. I started to run. I tripped and get even more lost than I was now. __

_**So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
**_I was good. Not horrible. Not great. In the middle_  
__**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch  
**_Life is mean sometimes, you know. Come close, you'll get bit. Stay far, you'll miss out. Your own risk.__

_**And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize  
**_The longer I kept running, the more I felt more alive, the more my senses woke up_  
__**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah**__  
_I tripped again. My brain started blurring. I forgot what I where I was going. If I ever had a destination. My sides still hurt from laughing and my throat was scratchy._  
__**  
Run away, run away **__**  
Run away, run away**__****_

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah_  
_Soon I found a quiet, open spot. I flopped down and started screaming. You, know, like those little kids do in stores when they _really, really_ want that Barbie. I started running again, ignoring the pain in my legs…

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah**__  
_I finished running. I was back at Anubis house. Everyone was there, outside, waiting. They held signs saying, _Happy Birthday!_ I started crying. I forgot. They remembered. Fabian hugged me and kissed me. Sometimes you do have to run away…


End file.
